


29. Crash

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coma, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, Sexual Content, Stock Market Crash, Waiting, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England are in an established relationship during and following WWI.  When the stock market crashes and the Depression begins, America falls into a coma.  The US government refuses to allow England to see America while he is in his coma.  Time passes and WWII breaks out.  The attack on Pearl Harbor shocks America out of his coma and he immediately joins the war and rushes to England's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

29\. Crash

 

Bright blue eyes snapped open.  A hoarse scream escaped the azure-eyed man's throat, guttural and agonized.  Memories flooded back in an instant.  Flashes of long ago mixed with those of the near past.  Some were short and others replayed in their entirety before his eyes as the pain tore at his body.  'Someone make it stop!'

 

_“You'll come back to me, won't you?”  Emerald eyes were looking up at him anxiously._

 

_“Of course I will!  I'm the hero!  I'll be back as soon as I can,”  He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled the shorter ash-blond male close.  “Don't you worry about me.  We'll be together again soon.  I know it!”  Tearful green orbs close and their lips meet in a passionate kiss._

 

_“Be careful.  I'll never forgive you if you get hurt, you git!” Blue eyes twinkle in amusement and a bright smile is flashed._

 

_“I'll be fine!  Just you wait and see, we're gonna win this war!”  A shout is heard in the distance._

 

_“You have to go now?”_

 

_“Yeah....but I'll be back.  I promise!  I love you.”_

 

_“I love you too....”  The two hug once more and the taller of the two dashes off towards a row of planes nearby.  Emerald eyes follow his every move, softening when the blue-eyed man turns back and waves before getting into the plane._

 

_“You better come back.....you did promise, didn't you America?” England watched the jets take off and fly away, not moving until they were so far away they could no longer be seen._

 

“England.......”

_USUK_

 

_“Hey Iggy!  Look at this!”  Waves crashed into the shore nearby and America knelt down to poke at something in the sand._

 

_“Hm?”  England looked up from his book.  “What is it?” America lifted it from the sand and hurried over to his lover._

 

_“It's a sand dollar!  Isn't it cool?!”  England reached for the sand dollar and America dropped it into his hand.  Lifting it up to inspect the discovery, England smiled softly._

 

_“It is indeed very pretty.  Perfectly symmetrical too....that's rare....”  England trailed off as he continued to examine it._

 

_“Hey!  I have an idea!”  America snatched the sand dollar from the Brit's hand and turned so he was hiding his hands from England.  “Hm....mhm.....um, no.....urg.....Aha!”  The golden-blond nation dug in his pockets for a moment, pulling some string out and returning to whatever he had been doing.  “There!” America turned back around and held out his creations for approval. The  sand dollar was now split into two perfect halves, each attached to a string so they could be used as necklaces.  England took one of the necklaces and smiled happily up at his younger lover.  “Do you like it, Iggy?”_

 

_“They're perfect.”_

 

“England.”

 

_USUK_

 

_America stared down at the panting nation beneath him. England's face was flushed, his emerald orbs glazed with lust, and his chest was moving up and down rapidly in an attempt to catch his breath.  “I love you.  I love you.”  America leaned down to press soft kisses to his now-lover's cheek.  Emerald eyes regained some of their focus, zeroing in on the American’s own azure eyes._

 

_“I love you, too.  P-Please......now.......I love you....n-now!”  England squirmed beneath the taller nation's heavier frame.  He needed to have America in him!  He just had to! America smiled and nodded to his eager love, shifting so he could press his erection to the Brit's entrance.  Slowly, the golden-blond slid into his ash-blond lover's tight heat for the first time.  Their world shrunk down to the two of them and nothing else.  Time stopped._

 

“England!”

 

USUK

 

_“Hey, England!  I'm no longer your little brother!  All I want is my freedom!”  America and England stared each other down from across the muddy field.  Rain pelted them and their respective troops.  England let out a cry of rage._

 

_“I WON'T ALLOW IT!”  He charged froward, bayonet raised, and America rushed at his former older brother with his musket raised as well.  They met in a clash of wood and metal, their muskets crashing into one another over and over.  No one else moved.  This was a fight between the two nations.  This would decide it all._

 

_America gasped as his musket was knocked from his hands and England's was pointed at him once more.  America didn't move, he couldn't.  He was frozen.  Would England pull the trigger?  Suddenly, England was throwing his musket to the ground, sinking to his knees in the mud at America's feet.  “I can't do it!  WHY, DAMN IT? WHY?”  England covered his face with his hands.  He appeared to be crying.  America could do nothing but look on for a moment before turning and walking away from the sobbing empire._

 

_“You used to be so great....”  America stated almost absently as he walked away from the one he had called his brother.  Small tears began to slide down his cheeks.  He would blame the rain. Without a single look back to the sobbing empire, America motioned his troops to follow him away from the field.  This war was over._

 

“ENGLAND!” America shot upright in the strange bed, screaming for his lover. His eyes darted around the room in confusion.  'Where am I?'  America shifted and felt tubes in his arms.  He was in a hospital bed, he realized suddenly.  'How did I get here?'  America tried to recall what had happened to him and painful memories assaulted him.  'The market crash!  The stock market was freaking out and I was in so much pain and then.... nothing....'  A nurse entered the room and jumped in shock as she noticed that he was awake.  “What happened to me?” The nurse busied herself with opening the curtains and fluffing his pillows instead of answering his question.  He tried again.

 

“I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you.  Mr. Roosevelt will be here as soon as I tell him you are awake and you can ask him.”  She tried to send him a reassuring smile but it was a bit too forced to be comforting.

 

“Who is Mr. Roosevelt?”  America asked in confusion.  'A doctor, perhaps.'  The nurse giggled, an annoyingly high pitched laugh that grated on his ears.

 

“Why he's the president of the United States, Mr. Jones!”

 

“Since when?!”  The nurse looked affronted.

 

“Well, it's 1941 now, so for-”  She was cut off before she could finish her statement.

 

“It's 1941?!”  America had been out of it for almost eleven years.

 

**USUKUSUKUSUK**

 

America was enraged.  Not only had another world war started in his absence, but his people had refused to help England and his country fight against Germany, Japan, and Italy!  And Japan.  Japan had attacked him.  Had attacked him fiercely enough to shock his dormant mind into consciousness after almost eleven years!

 

America glared openly as his president outlined the plan for the coming weeks.  America's people were finally joining the war.  About time!  Having heard about the Blitz on the British Isles, America was anxious for his lover.  Was he safe?  Did he hurt?  Had he missed America at all during his coma?  He'd find out soon enough.  America was going to Europe!

 

**USUKUSUKUSUK**

 

England strode stiffly towards the plane that had just landed.  It was American.  England felt like sobbing for a moment.  His beloved America had been in a coma for going on eleven years and England had been denied access to him for almost as long.  None of the politicians in the United States would trust a foreign nation with their incapacitated country.  England sighed.  At least the Americans were finally going to help his country win this war.  America would have liked to see his people be heroes again.  England smiled at this before wiping his expression and stopping before the plane's stairs.

 

Suddenly, the door to the plane was flung open and a shock of golden blond hair and a brown leather jacket burst from the interior of the plane.  England felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes filled with tears.

 

America looked around, instantly spotting the petite blond nation gaping at him.  A blinding smile overtook his face.  And then England was running toward him, tears falling freely, and wrapping his arms around the taller nation.  “A-America!”  England sobbed happily into the soft leather of his lover's jacket.  America held his former mentor close, breathing in the scent of rain and the sea. 

 

“England,”  America murmured reverently.  “I'm here now. Don't cry.  I'll save us from Germany and Japan, I promise.” America held England at arms length so their eyes met.  England looked beautiful even with tear stained cheeks and ruffled clothing. America stroked his lover's cheek.  “Still love me?”  England's eyes widened for a moment.  Then his face took on a mock offended look.

 

“Of course, you bloody git!  I loved you every moment you were here and every moment you've been gone.  I will love you forever, from the moment we met til the day we die.  And don't you forget it!” England stabbed a finger into America's chest over the younger nation's heart.  America's joyful laughter filled the air for the first time in over eleven years.  America was with England once more. America was home and he would never leave again.

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
